Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the oldest daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and the older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak. She is a strong and talented dancer and was Maddie Ziegler's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is now attending her freshman year of college at Pepperdine University. Abby has usually placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, but sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on top. At competitions, she usually places high and often wins, but not as much as Maddie. Chloe's genres are usually lyrical or contemporary, although, in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She believes her best danceability is her turning. She was often compared to Maddie Ziegler even though she and her mother feel the two shouldn't be compared. Also, because of this comparison, Chloe often second-guesses herself. Chloe is shown to be very sweet and modest. Like other girls on the show, she is reported to be a straight-A student and has a reputation among them for being especially studious. Chloe has been seen training elsewhere in the summer of 2014. In September, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe. Relationship with Maddie She is one of Maddie's friends. They were together when dancing in Abby Lee Dance Company and dancing outside. In Dance Moms Season 1 *In Wildly Inappropriate, editing seems to show Chloe's reaction when losing to Maddie; in reality, they were indifferent age categories and both finished first, generating one of the show's first controversies. *In Stealing the Show, Christi becomes angry with Melissa at the competition because Maddie has been given two solos, and has been better prepared. While Christi confronts Melissa in a hallway, Chloe simultaneously reaches out to embrace Maddie. Backstage, the two girls hug and tell each other that they love one another. *In Cathy Brings It On, she performs "Dream On A Star," which is one of her favorite solos, as well as one of Abby's. Prior to performing, she was rattled by Cathy using the same music for one of her own dancers, Taylor. *In It All Ends Here during a difficult period, Chloe states that she is tired of dancing. At a lake, Abby gives her words of encouragement, telling her she is her first choice for things like duets with Maddie; and that she is absolutely capable of going on Broadway someday, or becoming a Rockette. At the national competition, Chloe forgets her solo and freezes onstage. Her duet wins first, as does the group dance. *She portrayed young Lux in the music video "It's Like Summer," filmed during the Season One finale because the directors felt she looked the most like Lux. Season 2 *In No One Likes A Bully during rehearsals, Abby accuses Chloe of being cocky, making up her own choreography and not having a brain in her head. Chloe's tears make dark spots on her dancewear. *In Abbygeddon, the girls auditioned for a Joffrey Ballet School Scholarship. In the end, Chloe is the only one who receives a full scholarship on the show. Maddie received a full scholarship for Joffrey's modern dance program. In reality, Maddie and Chloe received scholarships to Joffrey, but they were unable to attend due to Nationals. At the competition, Chloe won with her solo "Red Queen and beat Kendall with a similar theme solo. *In The Battle Begins Chloe was on the top of the pyramid and became the "star" of the group dance. She also had a solo and trio with Brooke and Paige. Abby has the other girls criticize Chloe's dancing, creating awkward moments for Chloe. Abby pressures Chloe on her responsibilities, saying the fate of the entire team rests on Chloe's shoulders. In distress, Chloe complains of pain and stops practicing, tended by Gianna and her mother. *In Night of the Living Dancers, Melissa reports that Chloe has used a doctor's appointment as an opportunity to skip class and go to a movie. *In Break, a Leg, Abby and Christi fight and Abby ends up yelling at Christi that her daughter is "a little sneak." Chloe rushes out of the room crying, comforted by her fellow dancers. *In Nationals 90210, Chloe wins a National Title for her solo, "Silence." Season 3 *During the break between seasons, Abby sent a letter to entertainment reporter Lori Acken, complaining about Chloe's paid Meet and Greets; complaining that Chloe had wanted to be paid to appear on the cover of the ALDC Annual Dance Concert Program; complaining that Chloe continually came late to classes and left early, and complaining about Christi's constant negative remarks against Abby. *In The Smoke Before the Fire, Abby opines that Chloe has regressed in her dancing due to being busy with other activities. *In the first episode, The Beginning of the End, Abby tells Chloe that she has allowed Maddie to return to the top, as Chloe didn't attend practice over the break. Abby also complains that only two girls showed up to classes during the break, making it impossible for her guest choreographers to teach new group dances; and impossible for everyone to learn and rehearse at least two new solos apiece before the season starts, as they had the year before. When Ally is given the lead in "Angels and Demons," Holly believes that Abby is looking to punish Chloe for missing bootie camp; with Jill believing that Abby is teaching Chloe a lesson, against staying away from the studio for three months, and instead of coming to classes. *''But I'm a National Champion!, Chloe is given a contemporary solo. Christi considers it a punishment, as it will compete against Sophia Lucia. Chloe takes it as inspiration to prove that she can become as good but later worries that she let her mother down. *In ''Revenge of the Replacements, Abby plans on starting the acro group dance with Chloe performing a standing back tuck, since Christi had boasted of her capability in doing it. Chloe is not confident in her gymnastic abilities, and the girls only perform standing back handsprings. When her solo finishes second to Kaeli's, Abby tells her she was not even close to defeating the former replacement. Christi explains that Chloe arrives late for classes because she gets off school at 4:30. *In Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties, Chloe drops her hat during the group dance and Christi storms out with her daughter, telling Abby to replace them. *In Rotten to the Core, Chloe is suspended for what happened in the previous episode. She returns to hugs from her teammates in You've Been Unfriended, but remains suspended and is not placed on the pyramid for this and following episodes. Abby refuses to even speak her name. *In All's Fair in Love and War, Abby decides to keep her suspended, saying she made up her own choreography in the previous group dance. *Her suspension is finally removed in The Apple of Her Eye. Chloe also receives a duet with Paige, Abby stating that Chloe has slipped to Paige's ability level; the duet later wins first place. *In She's a Maniac, Abby yells at her; Chloe cries and tells her mother she thought she was doing the correct choreography. Following her 1980's style solo, Chloe makes the "sign of the horns" which Christi had taught her; Abby finds this gesture inappropriate. *In The Politics of Dancing, Abby has members of the team vote for whether Chloe or Maddie gave a better performance. Chloe receives three votes versus Maddie's seven. *In Candy Apple Showdown, Chloe and Paige visit a casting agent. Abby gives Chloe a solo named "My Obsession," and asks what Chloe's obsession really is. Chloe replies that her obsession is dancing. Her solo finishes third, behind Maddie; and also behind Zack in a tiebreaker. In choreography never broadcast, Abby has Chloe shooting Maddie at the end of the group dance, and only a mangled, edited-version of the performance is shown on television. *In Tell All, Part 2, Cathy says she would pick Chloe as a dancer from among Abby's dancers, and that Abby does not appreciate her. *In Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Christi gets into a fight with Kelly and upsets Paige. Abby has her look into a mirror at what a sad girl she is, blaming her mother; Christi instead blames Abby. *In Two Girls, One Solo, Chloe, and Maddie are given nearly identical music, costumes, and choreography. At awards, Chloe is given first place. Later in the dressing room, the competition director says that the scores were miscalculated and that this would mean that Maddie would have been first. Chloe says she was a little upset but was happy for Maddie. *In Abby's "So Far This Season...", the solos from Two Girls, One Solo are discussed again, and a legible scoresheet shows Chloe with a score beyond the maximum limit in choreography. Abby says she is proud of both her dancers and that both are capable of beating the other. *In extras from Divas Las Vegas, Chloe cries, saying Abby told her that judges must have had something wrong with them to give her a victory over Maddie. *In Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't, Abby gives Chloe a duet with Asia with the need to prove herself before nationals. The odd pairing finishes second. *In The Big, Not So, Easy, Chloe and Kendall are given identical choreography to practice before seeing who should compete at nationals. Before a decision is made, Christi and Leslie get into an altercation. When both are kicked out, Chloe leaves with her mother. *In Twas the Fight Before Christmas'', Chloe says what she would like for Christmas is to have her braces removed. Due to her studious reputation, Abby gives her an e-reader and books as gifts. Season 4 *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance? it is noted that Chloe is going to a new school. *In Two Can Play This Game, Abby pits Chloe against Kendall to decide who she will view as her #2 dancer behind Maddie. Chloe's solo beats Kendall, as well as Lucas from the Candy Apple's. *In Dance Moms Cares Special — actually filmed before the start of the new season — Abby says she has not heard from Chloe or Christi since nationals. *In Chloe vs. Kendall: Round 2, Abby asks if Chloe or her mother were responsible for her dancing last in her competition against Kendall when she was listed first in the program. Chloe denies that they were the ones who changed things, but says she had desired to watch the competition first, to see what it would take to beat them. This gives Abby an excuse to pit the two against each other again. At the competition, Chloe takes the first place. *In No One is Safe, Abby pressures Christi into homeschooling Chloe so she can get additional privates like Maddie. Chloe says she likes going to school and that it keeps her normal. *In Clash of the Chloes, she is pitted against a "new" dancing for the ALDC, Chloe Nguyen. The newcomer finishes second, ahead of the "old Chloe's" fourth place. *In Big Trouble in the Big Apple, there are auditions for new dancers. Chloe worries that she's replaceable to Abby and cries when saying she's scared. Abby has given Chloe a duet with Paige; but Abby also says she has a secret weapon, a second duet with Kalani and Maddie. Kelly and Christi accuse Melissa of being a liar, and that she has taught her daughter to be a liar as well. Christi says that it is a hard lesson to learn when you are twelve, to discover your friends aren't really your friends. When Maddie says that she did not know they would be entered at the time she had said they would not perform their duet, Kelly likewise tells Chloe that she knows who her friends really are. Following more drama, Chloe and Paige's duet finishes second behind that of Kalani and Maddie. *In Wingman Down, Maddie and Chloe are given a duet, called "Confessions." Abby says the idea is Chloe is confessing to Maddie, while Christi says it should be the other way. Later, Maddie talks to Chloe, but Chloe is not shown speaking back. *In Blame It on the New Girl, she slowly dances with a resident of Maryen's nursing home and hugs Abby after the competition. *In Decisions Decisions, Abby is in a bad mood following a long list of censored words by Christi. Abby tells Chloe that she is a great girl and everyone likes her, but the moms expect Abby to take it out on Chloe anyway. *In Family Comes First, Abby announces that her mother, Mrs. Miller, is dying. Tears fall from Chloe's face and Abby calls Chloe over for a hug in their shared loss. On the bus to the competition, Holly asks the girls to recount memories of Mrs. Miller and Chloe again becomes equally upset. Outside Dance Moms *On October 4th & 5th, Chloe helped assist VIP Dance Events in Calgary along with Hayden Hopkins, Tate McRae, and choreographers such as Blake McGrath. A video of a solo she performed can be seen here. *Chloe is currently working with Just For Kix. She has also started a campaign with the company called#NobodyisYOU. *On November 4th, Chloe released, on her YouTube, a video of her performing a solo, "Skyscraper". It was choreographed by Blake McGrath (he also directed the video) and Shannon Mather. *Chloe has recently been working on filming music videos, the first one with artist Solveig Romero and her new song "Turn It Up".Another music video she has been working on is for the official music video of Jess Goodwin's song "Fool Me Once". The director of the video is Helton "Brazil" Siqueira and the choreographer is Kyle Hanagami. Pre-Dance Moms Dances Musical Theater Genre Solos *Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me (Clip, Full dance, Photos-1a, Photos-1b) *I Like to Fuss (Full dance) *Thank You For the Music Ballet Genre Solos *Princess Chloe (Pictures) *La Fille Mal Gardee Trios *Mr. Touchdown (with Paige Hyland and Josh Hyland) (Pictures) *Eyes In The Back Of My Head (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Camille, Colette and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Pin-Up Girls (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures, Clip, Full dance) Group Dances *The Explorers (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, etc) *Under the Weather (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, etc) (Pictures) *House of Love (with Maddie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Katherine Narasimhan, Paige Hyland, Brooke Hyland etc.) (Pictures, Full dance) *My Hair Looks Fierce (with Maddie Ziegler, Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, etc) *Corners (with Maddie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, etc) (Pictures) *The Chicks (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures-1, Pictures-2, Full dance) *Charleston (with Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, etc) (Pictures) *Rag Dolls (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) *007 (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures, Full dance) *All that Jazz (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, Paige Hyland, Haley Grieco, etc) (Pictures, Full dance) Trivia *According to Christi (sometime on or before July 19th, 2014), "At this point, I'm just going to say: Chloe only dances there for the show, because I kinda got tired of what Abby does to her. So she's only there dancing for the show." *As explained in Revenge of the Replacements, Chloe remains at school until 4:30, making her perpetually late for dance classes. *Chloe applied to Pittsburgh CAPA and was accepted in 2012; however, she no longer goes there. *Chloe had won three crowns before the show: National Small Fry, Miss Dance Educators of America 2010, and Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011. *Sometime in the fall of 2010, Chloe fractured her arm doing a back handspring, according to her at an unknown meet and greet. There are some late 2010 pictures of her with a pink cast on her arm (also covering a couple of her fingers) and an old video from October 2010 of Chloe and Paige dancing at a ballet store that Christi uploaded to her YouTube channel in December 2011 also shows Chloe wearing her cast. *Chloe would like to be on Broadway or be a Rockette. *Chloe's next goals include acting,and she would like to be in a dance movie. *She recently got braces again around September of 2013 (for the second time in her life, and previously in 2009). *If she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to be a pediatrician. *In July 2014, Chloe named "Dream on a Star" and "Lucky Star" as her favorite solos, also mentioning "Into Me." (Chloe had named "Dream On A Star" as her favorite solo (circa February 2014. She previously listed her favorite solos as "Dream On A Star" and "Silence"; and listed her favorite group dances as "The Last Text" and another already performed for Season Three ) *Chloe grew four inches between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3. Christi says that this growth spurt made Chloe re-learn how to control her body while dancing. *Chloe's favorite duets are "Inside of Me" and "Black Swan," both with Maddie. *Chloe says that while they are competitors, she has always been best friends with Maddie, and they have always supported each other at competitions. *Chloe says she usually learns her solos for the show in forty-five minutes. *Chloe says she takes dance classes when they aren't filming on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays,from four-thirty to eight o'clock; and sometimes on Saturday. Christi similarly indicates that Chloe dances ten to twelve hours per week. *Chloe’s first trio partners were Paige and Josh Hyland, Brooke and Paige's brother. Since then, Chloe has been dancing a trio with Paige and Maddie. *Chloe has asthma. *Chloe and Paige are often called twins because they look alike. *Chloe has been similar in height to Paige, although they have gone back-and-forth in being taller. *Chloe could not watch the season premiere of Dance Moms the night it was broadcast because it started at ten, which is past her bedtime. *Chloe and Paige have been planning their double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Chloe entered an audition video (link) for the role of "Maddy" in the movie La Vida Robot. The role instead went to a different and younger dancer, Aubrey Miller. *Chloe’s first dog was Cami, second Maisy, and current Maggie - all from the Humane Society. *Chloe beat Maddie three times in dance before the show started. *Chloe hates pizza. *Chloe has blonde hair which gets darker during the winter, prominent brown eyebrows and brown eyes like Mackenzie and Nia. Her hair was mostly straight in earlier seasons. *Chloe's favorite book is the Sisters Grimm series. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother. *Chloe's favorite styles of dance to perform are musical theater and lyrical and her favorite to watch are jazz, lyrical, and musical theater. *Even though she doesn't have much time for other things besides dance, she likes to swim, read, and write stories. *When Chloe was little, she tried soccer, basketball, piano, and did gymnastics (where Christi says she was afraid of everything.) Nothing stuck until dance. *Her favorite subjects in school are reading, writing, and dismissal. *Her favorite colors are pink and red. *Her first memories of dancing is hopping around in a bunny costume. *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *Chloe says Abby is even tougher in real life. *Chloe would like to dance to "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift. *Chloe's favorite singers are Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga. *Chloe's favorite movie is Bride Wars. *Chloe's favorite shows are Jessie, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Shake It Up. *Chloe's favorite foods are steak, broccoli, hot dogs, and ice cream. *Chloe's favorite colors are red and pink. *Chloe has been to Disney World over eight times. *Chloe's dad, Marc Lukasiak, named her Chloe after the song, "Chloe Dancer". *She says she will never wash the dress she wore to the Teen Choice Awards, because Justin Bieber touched it. *Like Maddie, Chloe has said that she doesn't have a best friend, but they are all like sisters on the show. *Over the first twenty-six episodes of Season 2, Chloe performed eighteen solos, twenty-five group dances, three duets, and six trios (plus one more trio that was not broadcast). Combined, she averaged exactly two performances per episode (or slightly more, counting the additional trio). *She is the only girl on the team to perform a hip-hop solo in season three. *Out of all the girls on the team, she had often gotten picked to do the most trios. *During Season 4, Chloe denied rumors that she was no longer part of the ALDC, stating: "That rumor isn't true. I go to Abby's and I take classes Monday, Tuesday, Thursday - just like everyone else." Earlier on The View in January, Abby had said that there were three girls who were not members of the ALDC: Brooke, Paige, and another girl, who only showed up to shoot the show. Abby then had said that Maddie, Kendall, Nia and Mackenzie were taking classes every day at 4:15. One of Chloe's Vine posts shows her in an entirely different studio, supporting the rumors she has formally left ALDC. *According to Christi, Abby had made fun of Chloe's medical condition, rather than calling Chloe washed up. *Since the Lukasiak's depart from Dance Moms and the ALDC, Chloe and Clara have taken dance classes at Studio 19 Dance Complex, after she had left the show. Now, Chloe dances at Dance Mechanics. *From the end of season 4.5, Chloe would have done approximately 47 solos on the show. *Chloe is the ex-girlfriend of "Best Friends Whenever" star Ricky Garcia. *Chloe is best friends with Paige Hyland, Nia Frazier, and Brooke Hyland. *According to Chloe, in the Chloe and Christi Encore, when asked by the producer, if she and Maddie still keep in contact, and Chloe replied that her relationship with Maddie was strained, because Maddie was Abby's favorite, and Abby didn't like Chloe. Gallery Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com '''Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Female Category:Friends